Re-configurable logic devices are used in many areas of industry and are especially adept at signal processing tasks. Field-programmable logic/gate arrays (FPLAs, FPGAs) are one type of re-configurable logic device, complex logic devices (CPLDs) being another example. Application Specific Integrated circuits (ASICs) are also used in the industry for a variety of tasks. These ASICs tend to be much more area efficient and higher performance compared to reconfigurable logic devices. However, once an ASIC is built, any changes or modification may require a rebuild of the entire device and is an expensive and time consuming process.